Don't go!
by Judroozz
Summary: One shot, set after 'singled Out'. Ziva finds out Tony has been offered a job in Rota and is afraid he'll go. She goes to his apartment to talk him into staying. TIVA!


**One-shot, set after 'Singled Out'. Hope you like it!**

_He couldn't go!_ She had been thinking about it all evening and she couldn't bear it any longer. She had to do something. She got in her car and pulled out of her parking spot. _Was he going to leave them? Her? After everything that had happened? _She had only known him for a year, but it seemed so much longer. When Gibbs retired, he had been there for her, he had always been there for her. They had met at her apartment at least once a week, they had watched movies, they had talked, they had built up a strong, meaningful relationship. She had grown to love him, even though she had never admitted it to anyone. But now she would, she had to, she _couldn't _let him go.

Even though Gibbs was back now, Tony couldn't leave. He was irreplaceable, _everybody _on the team was irreplaceable. He couldn't just go, he couldn't just return the job to Gibbs and get on the first plane to Rota…

She had dreamt about him a lot lately, it was as if he was haunting her. He was on her mind every minute of the day, and she had caught herself watching him from across the bullpen quite frequently. She knew she was in love, and she cursed herself for it, but she couldn't help it.

She pushed the accelerator further down and took a deep breath. Driving fast somehow made her calm down. It distracted her a bit, and that was just what she needed.

She parked her car and got out. She looked around. The street was empty, only partially lid by a couple of street lamps. There was a warm breeze that blew her long curly hair out of her face. She noticed his mustang was standing on his normal spot and let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't on a date.

She looked at his door that somehow seemed different. His door had never looked that scary, it had never been such a great effort to walk through it. She reached out for the doorbell, but hesitated. For a moment, she thought about turning around, but she quickly got rid of that thought. She had to stop him, before it was too late.

"_Driing…"_ There was no way back now, she had to go through with it. It remained quiet and she looked around. The hallway was deserted. It was completely quiet in the building, everybody was fast asleep. She finally heard some stumbling and heard someone opened the door.

He looked at her with sleepy eyes, blinking because of the light that overwhelmed him. "Ziva?" He said with a hoarse voice. She gave him a small smile and looked at him. He was only wearing his boxers so she could see his muscular chest. She had to keep herself from wrapping her arms around him and let her head rest on his chest.

"Tony…" She said, looking over his shoulder to see if there was anybody else. "Can I come in?"

He looked at her questioningly before stepping back so she could walk into his apartment. When he closed the door and turned around he looked at her, his eyes asking why she was standing on his doorstep in the middle of the night, waiting for her to answer. She didn't know how to say it, she didn't know what she could say without making them both uncomfortable and looking like a desperate woman in love.

"What's wrong Ziva? Why are you…" He started.

She interrupted him. "You can not go, Tony."

He raised his eyebrows. "What? Where to?"

"To Rota! You can not leave m-… us!" _me! _

He frowned. "How do you know about Rota?"

She shook her head. "Does it really matter?"

Yes, it does, did Jenny tell you? She promised she wouldn't say anything!" Tony yelled, taking a step towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She couldn't help but let her eyes wander to his red lips. "Why did you not want her to say anything?! So we would not find out until it would be too late and we would not be able to stop you?!" She yelled. She could see the fire in his eyes when she accused him and she knew that what she said wasn't true. She looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. When she looked back in his eyes their faces were only inches apart, his eyes soft, understanding. She could feel his breath on her face and she felt shivers go down her spine.

"No, that's not the reason…" He whispered, looking in her eyes, searching for emotions.

She swallowed. She was having a hard time to keep her hands off him, wishing she could kiss him, but knowing she couldn't.

"Then what is?" She asked, looking at him with a desperate glance in her eyes, demanding him to tell her.

He sighed, "The moment she asked me, I knew the answer. I didn't want her to tell you guys, because I'm not going anywhere…"

Her face lit up. "You are not?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No."

She felt the overwhelming urge to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a hug that could compete with one of Abby's, but she resisted it. "But why would you not accept a promotion?"

He smiled, and put a hand on her arm. "I don't want to miss you guys, Gibbs is acting all weird…" _and I can't live without you._

She gave him a soft smile. "I am glad you are not going." She said, taking his hand from her arm and holding it.

"Me too." He whispered, looking deeply in her eyes, his forehead almost resting against hers. He wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure if he should. It might ruin everything. Even though she had showed she cared about him by showing up at his door in the middle of the night and asking him not to go, he didn't know if she cared about him the same way he cared about her.

He noticed that her chocolate brown eyes had darkened and that her face was coming closer. He closed the gap between the two of them and captured her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him against his door. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pushed his tongue between her lips, exploring her mouth. He heard her soft moan and kissed her more forcefully.

They parted for a moment, both panting heavily. He used that moment to pick her up and carry her towards his bedroom, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him again. When he laid her down on his bed, she pulled him with her and turned them over, so she was on top. He pulled her top over her head. Within a few seconds they were both out of their clothes and were kissing passionately again.

After the numerous love making, they lay in each others arms, staring at the ceiling. Just before she fell asleep, he said something that made her heart flutter. "I stayed for you… because I love you."

She smiled and tilted her head so she could look at him. He smiled at her and she gave him a sweet kiss. "I love you too."

**I know it wasn't very special or something, and I wasn't really happy with the ending, but whatever.**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
